Nightmare's Pokemon Adventure
by TriopodX123
Summary: JoinNightmare and James on their Pokemon adventure!


Nightmare groaned as he sat up. His body was aching. Like he was fighting people non-stop. His eyes scanned the area. He was at a police station interrogation room.

"How the scrap metal did i get here? Most importantly, Were is James and Braixen? " He asked confused/worried. Last thing he could remember was that he was fighting his co-creator before he got knocked out. Then Officer Jenny came into the room, carrying a cup of coffee and a cup of hot oil.

" ?" She asked the nightmare bear. Nightmare stared at her before asking, "Hello Officer Jenny. Do you know where my friends are?" Officer Jenny smiled. "There fine. They're in the lobby. Hot oil?" She asked sitting at the table.

"Yes, Please!" Nightmare exclaimed as he sat down and took a sip of his hot oil. "I need you to answer a question ." Said Officer Jenny.

"Heh. You mean where this started?" Nightmare asked where Officer Jenny nodded.

"Okay. It all started in my universe. Me and James were playing Pokemon Tournament..."

 **A week earlier**

"You can't beat me I'm the Almighty Nightmare." Exclaimed Nightmare. In the game Pokemon Tournament, the nightmare bear was Pikachu and James Spencer was Lucario. Nightmare was winning but was also cocky. James laughed.

"You maybe are "Almighty" Nightmare but you will not win this!" He said as he began shredding through Nightmare's life. Nightmare eyes went wide.

"No no no no no...NO!" He yelled as James got the finishing blow. "You shouldn't of gotten cocky Nightmare." Said James as he and Nightmare shared a laugh. "I was pretty cocky wasn't I?." Asked Nightmare. I bet your asking:

'Hey, why is Nightmare and James friends? Should Nightmare try to kill James and should James try to fend off Nightmare?' Well its simple. 17 years ago the company who built the Nightmares shut down when the Funtimes were found destroyed. That means that the company won't be able to give more children for them to kill. So the Nightmares had to resort to James who has been kicking their butts at "hide and seek". No matter what the did James would be the victorious. Soon it got boring so James and the Nightmares made a truce. At that point Jame and Nightmares became friends. Then James talked about the NES and SEGA Genesis so Nightmare, using the box, teleported to a store got the systems and some games, scaring the employees and customers , and they played some of the games. years later they heard about Pokemon Tournament. Nightmare got the gmae and the Wii U. First Nightmare and James practiced then they fought eachother and you know what happened.

"Are you ready for round 2 Night?" Asked James. Nightmare chuckled, darkly.

"I'm more than ready pal" He said with a dark tone. But then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two heard the other Nightmares scream. Nightmare and James ran out out the room. Parts were everywhere as the Nightmares laid in the hallway scrapped. "Guys! NO!" Nightmare and James screamed. They couldn't believe it. Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupecake, and Plushtrap were gone.

"What happened?" Asked James with tears in his eyes. Then a voice spoke:

"I happened."

Nightmare and covered their eyes when a purple light appeared. When the light diminished a man was floating over the Nightmares' bodies. The man was surrounded by a purple aura. His eyes was slits and was purple, dragon wings were on his back, sharp claws, and he was wearing a sharp-toothed grin. Nightmare instantly recognized him.

" !?" He asked shocked.

?" Asked James confused.

"Clark Micheal Redfield. The co-creator of us Nightmares and the Funtimes. But I don't remember him like this." Answered Nightmare looking at the man-dragon hybrid, suspiciously. Clark chuckled.

"That's because I wasn't like this. Not until my new boss gave me my new powers..." He said as his claws got bigger, "...and she ordered me to take you out!" Clark yelled as he flew toward Nightmare.

"James take covered!" Exclaimed Nightmare pushing James into the room before dodging Clark's attack.

'I always wanted to say this!' Nightmare thought before shouting, "Hadouken!"

The nightmare shot a fireball at Clark. It caused third degree burns on the hybrid's face. Clark yelled in before slamming Nightmare to the wall, "You'll pay for that!" He growled as he began clawing Nightmare's face. Nightmare grabbed him with his magic and slammed him to the opposite wall.

"Crush him Nightmare! Make him pay for what he did!" James cheered. Nightmare smiled, darkly as he slammed Clark into the wall over and over again. Unfortunately, Clark broke free, created a portal behind Nightmare, and tackled him into it. "Night!" Yelled James as he jumped into the portal.

Inside the wormhole, Nightmare headbutted Clark which Clark returned before yelling, "Eat this!"

Clark shot a beam at Nightmare sending him into another wormhole. "I'm coming Nightmare!" Yelled James following Nightmare. Clark huffed as he reach his destination. The room was dark. all you can see was two pair of purple eyes.

"Did you complete you mission my darling?" Asked a female voice. "I killed all but one. Nightmare. I killed the others in one hit but Nightmare took it my hits like it was nothing. I failed you." Said Clark's voice sadly.

"Its not your fault. Nightmare was made with the most powerful dark magic. Hes tough to kill. Don't worry I'll send my most powerful robot after him." Said the female voice as she snapped her claw, there was sound like something was being teleported.

"Now come to bed. You need to rest."

"Yes my master."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Who is this creature who wants Nightmare scrapped? This question will be answered soon. Bye!**


End file.
